


Edgeless

by DearDarling (MissQuill)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Betrayal, Character Development, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, F/M, Kidnapping, Learning experience, M/M, Omnic Crisis, On the Run, Post-game launch, Protective Jesse McCree, Pseudo innocent child, Psychological Torture, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes Redemption, Reconciliation, Redemption, Reformation, Rescue, Revenge, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissQuill/pseuds/DearDarling
Summary: A mission comes through for Reaper and Widowmaker. They have to kidnap and escort a small package to a Talon base so it can be extracted. Unfortunately, the package lies int he hands of the reformed Overwatch, and is very well taken care of. The Package is called Melody Harper, and she is an elleven yearold girl with a very important chip in her head. Four years prior, Reaper and Widowmaker were present at her parents' murder, when they set off a bomb at an important political meeting betweeen Omnics and humans. Now they have to retreieve her from Overwatch and bring her back to be killed and they must do it within a week and without Talon's aid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a long story (I hope). I will be updating periodically every Friday. More tags to come as things become relevant. I hope you all enjoy the story and please comment if you see improvement or just want to encourage.

There were rules he had to follow without hesitating or doubting. There were days where he could not eat or sleep because he was told he had to watch. He was told he had to do things and he did them, he did them without thinking. There was the day that small Spanish girl had seen him and reached out to him calling him a lonely ghost. Five minutes later she had been among the many dead the bomb had caused. He’d stood by her body for a few minutes longer than normal, wondering if she had known he would kill her that day. Weeks later, it was reported that she was the only child to have died there, which was somehow more crushing than seeing her there at all.  
Who takes a child to a political ball anyway?

In the wake of the bomb, after the renewed Overwatch had gone through the site with a fine-toothed comb, they had concluded that Talon was behind it. It wasn’t difficult to tell, they probably found bits of him lying around, or at least previous bits. A piece of coat, a gun. Whatever they found it told them who was behind it. Amélie had been there as well, but at a distance, just to make sure no one found the bomb until it was too late. She had seen the little girl as well and followed her around until the bomb went off and he finished off survivors. He remembers her saying she was grateful that the little girl was not a survivor. Talon could brainwash anyone, but you could never remove the emotion behind a child’s death, at least Reaper hoped so.   
Moving slowly through the base, something wraithing through closing doors and past people, he let his shoulders become increasingly slumped as he got closer to his room. Well, his temporary room. He was a mercenary after all. Amélie was standing by his door when he arrived, and he didn’t bother greeting her as she thrust a pad into his hands and walked away, seemingly as uninterested in him as he was her. Alone on a mission, they would speak and be civil to one another but at the Talon base, no one had friends, not safely at least. 

Opening the door to his room he heard it hiss behind him and click as it locked. Gabriel Reyes slid to the floor and flicked the pad on going through the images of people involved, and half snoozing through the briefing. It was only at the end that he froze and started at the face before him. It was that little girl, the dead little girl. Underneath the name, for some reason, it said “Unconfirmed.” As if there was doubt that she was dead. He had seen her corpse, she had been bleeding from so many puncture holes it was impossible that she’d survived. Unconfirmed how? The briefing afterwards was a bit more lenient with information and it answered his question. 

The little girl’s brain had survived. Well… forcefully survived. Her parents had known that she may be once be targeted and had implanted her brain with an augmentation that would ensure her constant survival, even if she should have died. Desperation at its finest, he supposed. Unfortunately, this meant that she now had to die properly, and because Amélie and he had presided over the original operation it befell onto them. The largest problem? Her brain was within the new Overwatch, and worse yet… her body, although broken, was being restored. Rebuilding a fully grown human was bad enough, but to subjugate a child to that torment… That was not why Talon wanted her dead. She had information within her that could bring Talon down for good. Somehow, she had a chip within her brain that could never be removed without killing the girl. So, they were going to do the honour. Looking at the picture, for the briefest of moments not reaper, but whatever was left of Gabriel Reyes felt a moment of remorse for the girl. Not that she was being given a second opportunity for life, but that it would be once where she was to some degree… a cyborg. At least on the outside she could look like an ordinary girl, but on the inside, she may have bits that would need changing every time she had a growth spurt; if she had one. 

These thoughts about the little girl disappeared as Reaper stood up and looked towards his door. He felt the footsteps the moment they rounded the corner, and when the door hissed open he didn’t bother to appear surprised. 

‘What do you want?’ he hissed, his voice gravelly and sore. The woman who entered shrugged a smiled at him. 

‘You know what I want, Reaper, you still don’t deliver though.’ Had he been himself, he could have found her attractive. Wide hips, small waist and a sharp tongue and mind. She had a stunning charcoal coloured hair and vibrant green eyes. Despite that, he kept her at as much of a distance as possible. She was one of Talon’s older operatives. The one who’d taken the time and effort to tempt him with the position and then never left him alone after. Originally, she was a housewife with six kids and naturally a husband. The husband had a gruesome accident and was bedridden. The tragic story went that the husband suffocated in his own vomit while she was looking after the kids. In actuality, she had poisoned him with some household drug and watched him. She then closed the door and slowly but surely murdered all the kids. One by one she had found new and interesting ways to kill them. The police only found evidence of one, but by then she had weaved the story that an omnic broke in and killed them all. She started a whole witch-hunt for a non-existent omnic; for fun. She wanted to see how easy her little village was to stir up, and that caught Talon’s eye, especially since she did it three more times after that. She called herself Doe, as if it added to her anonymity. All it did to reaper was remind him that she thought she was something more than him. 

Doe swaggered around him and started to touch the images of past Overwatch agents that he had killed. Jack Morrison and Ana Ameri weren’t up there; to some degree to keep their existence from this deranged murderess. 

‘So, you’re doing the Chip job with Amélie…? Do try not to mess up, I know how much you like to flirt with your little friends.’ Whispering that, Doe ripped an old image of Overwatch off his wall and held it in front of his face between two fingers. On the photo was Gabriel Reyes, Jack Morrison, Ana Amari and her little girl… Torbjörn and Reinhardt were there as well. Reaper reached for the image to snatch it from the woman, but she pulled it away and smiled at it. If only it felt like a smile. He knew she was looking at Fareeha, with the same look she held whenever she looked at her own children.   
Hunger. 

Reaper snatched the photo and slapped it against the wall, turning to face Doe quietly. 

‘What do you want, Doe?’ he finally said again, attempting to create a barrier between his pictures and the other agent. Doe smiled, shrugged, and swayed around the room, picking up some of his other belongings, dropped them on the floor and then kicking them about as if they were dust. 

‘Well…’ she said, exaggeratedly ‘Since you asked so nicely. I want you to do me a favour while on this mission. I need someone, when you collect the package, to find someone for me. A boy, called Graham Ricket. He needs to die. Consider it a side mission, especially since you’re collecting the package without Talon’s resources.’ Reaper looked at the woman in front of him and shook his head. 

‘I don’t kill your kids for you, Doe.’ He said, his vocal cords grating against one another. Doe frowned and put a hand on his shoulder, and attempted to make eye contact. Reaper, however, picked her wrist up by her sleeve and lazily removed it. 

‘Leave, I need to prepare for the mission.’ 

Doe frowned deeply, but did as she was told after grabbing a pen from his desk. Reaper watched his door close, stared at the camera in the corner of his room, and lifted his index finger. The camera moved towards the door slowly as if it had not a care in the world. Sitting down on his bed, reaper pulled his mask away from his face, feeling his skin being pulled with it. Looking at a mirror he had nearby, the angry eyes and dying and restoring skin stared back at him. It hadn’t changed since the day he woke up to find himself constantly dying and reliving, his cells never quite stable enough to be on their own, and the little nanobots shuffling between them all keeping him stable for brief instances. Talon had started to find ways for him to control them more, but they were very unwilling to provide them to him, since what use was he if he couldn’t wraith around like some ghost? Clenching his fist, he looked at his face once more before returning the mask to his face and standing up. He quietly stepped out of the room pad in hand and moved towards the main debriefing room. 

He was going to hate this.


End file.
